


You're not who they say you are

by luckyluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Destiny, F/M, Finding true love, Fluff, Happy Ending, It's all just a dream, Italy, Love, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sarcasm, Scars, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyluna/pseuds/luckyluna
Summary: Hermione runs away from Britain and her marriage to Ronald Weasley when she realizes she's being sucked into a world she doesn't belong in. She escapes to Italy and there she meets Draco Malfoy, a man she has been having many strange dreams about.Will she take the risk of loving him or will she protect her fragile heart from the chance of being ripped to pieces?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This story has been sitting in my mind for a while now and I just had to get it out. This was supposed to be just a oneshot but my persuasive beta tricked me into writing another chapter and now I'm going to be making this into a story. (Thanks T)
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING, SELF HARM, SCARS AND BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER.. SKIP AHEAD IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED BY SUCH DESCRIPTIONS

Hermione POV

As I walk to Draco's flat, I laugh softly to myself. If you had told me a few years ago that Draco Malfoy would be living willingly in muggle London, I'd have called you a delusional prat and immediately introduced you to Luna Lovegood. If you had told me we'd be dating and that I would be madly in love with him, well, I'm pretty sure that I'd have hexed you and then promptly fainted from shock.

And yet, here I was, walking to Draco's flat to surprise him with dinner. Our relationship was considered a huge scandal. The mudblood and the Death Eater, once on opposite sides of the war and now together in an intimate relationship. The prophet had blasted fake headlines about us for weeks, some truthful like how Draco surprised me with my favourite flowers for my birthday at work, others absolutely fake, like how the only reason I was with him was because he had put me under some sort of love potion.

As I neared his door, I thought back to what made him decide to buy this place. He originally told me that it was because he wanted to terrorize muggles and find out what was so special about their appliances that we had an entire subject dedicated to it at school. A few months ago, however, he finally opened up to me about the real decision. He did it out of guilt. He felt guilty about how he'd talked about muggles, how ready he was to kill them when he'd never even interacted with them. He wanted to prove to others, but mostly himself, that he wasn't still the foolish, prejudiced young boy he once was and that he had grown up. He wanted to move past what he'd once believed and form his own opinions. Soon, he'd come to love the simplicity of washing your own dishes and folding your own laundry. He was especially fond of the television and animated movies, watching them with bright and shining eyes.

Though he'd never admit it, he loved the world of no magic. It meant a new beginning for him, one where there was no war and there were no sides. There were no wizards spitting at him in the street, there were no kids screaming when they saw his tattoo, no women turning white in fear when he walked past, and no shop owners kicking out 'the scum'. His pride wouldn't let him admit that this all hurt him deeply, so he held his head high and walked past, sneering at anyone who scowled at him, pretending that he was still the Malfoy heir. Vulnerability was weakness to him, and to Draco, weakness meant dishonor. His father had drilled into him from the moment he was old enough to understand words that any signs of weakness from the Malfoy heir was not allowed. His father preached independence and strength, and the malfoy name above all else, but allowed himself to be turned into a servant who was crucio-ed regularly and was prepared to give up his family in exchange for staying in the good graces of Voldemort.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and silently opened the door, trying to keep as quiet as possible so as to surprise Draco. He'd been working hard at St.Mungos, trying to prove he was worthy of the position he had fought so hard to get as a Healer. Many refused to be healed by him, screaming that he would kill them and that he was not to be trusted. Luckily his marks were good enough to make the hospital have to accept him, or else deal with being seen as prejudiced and still following the divides of the war even though Draco had proven himself to be on the Light side. He deserved a break, his favourite food from the takeout place down the road.

I frowned when I saw no sign of Draco. Usually at this time he'd be watching the TV or feeding his cat. I heard snuffling sounds coming from his bedroom and hesitantly walked towards his door, slowly opening it and gasping at the sight that laid in front of me.

Draco was sitting in the corner of his room, a blade in one hand and blood running down the other. His pale hair shot towards the ceiling as he heard my gasp and he quickly dropped the blade and covered his arm, hiding his mangled skin and the black of his tattoo away from me. He was trying to cut out his dark mark. Tears spilled onto my cheeks to mirror the ones on his. His cheeks were splotchy and his entire body was trembling.

"D-don't look at m-me!" He tried to scramble backwards but was only met with the corner of his wall.

I hesitantly took a step towards him as he ducked his head into his arms in a form of feeble defense, trying to hide himself from me. A sob tore from my throat. He felt like I was going to judge him for this.

With confidence this time, I strode towards him and took a deep breath to calm myself down. He needed my help right now, it was time for me to show him we wasn't alone.

"Dray, baby, please don't hide from me."  I hid my frown when he flinched at my nickname for him. He'd hated it at first, thinking it made him sound too soft. He'd slowly learnt to love it and had said it was the first time anyone had shown interest in making his name mean something affectionate.

I gently placed my hands on his shoulders. "Dray, please look at me. You need help, you're going to bleed out if you don't heal that."

So softly that I almost didn't hear it, he whispered, "I don't deserve to be healed. It'd be better for everyone if I just bled out and left everyone in peace."

Rage tore at me as he said that. He of all people deserved all the love in the world, and anyone who felt that he didn't, well, they obviously had never met the man I'd fell in love with.

" You are no good to me dead, you hear me Draco Malfoy! You are a gentle and loving soul and I'd rather see myself dead before letting you kill yourself. Who cares what those ignorant people say about you? They never had to fight in a war that told you to abandon your friends, to abandon your family, to kill, to be tortured, all for the GREATER GOOD. You are worth so much to me Draco, please believe that."

Sobs shook his frame as he jerked out his arm, "I'm a monster, Hermione! Look at me! I was apart of so much death, so much pain, and I was too weak to even admit that it made me sick. I was happy to be a pet if it meant survival!" 

I shook my head as his pain became mine. Deciding he needed to see he wasn't alone, I opened my sleeve and rolled it up my arm. I'd never shown Draco my scar, hell, never even told him I had it. I was too ashamed of the truth it stated so plainly for anyone to see, but Draco, he wasn't anyone.

"Draco, look! I'm a freak too, okay! The only reason I was ever offended by you calling me a mudblood was because I believed you were telling the truth. I was a mudblood, worth nothing, just a cheap imitation of the real thing. But you, the one who made me believe that, also made me realize it wasn't true. You showed me that I was stronger than I had thought, that what you had said was only out of spite. I no longer believe these words to be true because YOU helped me realize they weren't, even though some purebloods still sneer at me today!"

He looked at my arm in horror, staring at the words scarred so plainly into my skin, the scar given to me to ensure I would never forget what I was considered to be. He slowly touched it with his clean hand, almost as if he couldn't believe it was real.

"W-who did this to you?"

"Bellatrix."

His eyes burned in anger and he growled loudly at what his aunt had done.  
"If she were still alive I'd make her pay with her life for doing this to you. It's not true, Hermione, you're not a mudblood. You never were and never will be, I'm sorry that I used to believe that you were."

I smiled softly at him and kissed his forehead. "Now do you understand? Our scars do not define us. They mean nothing about who we are, they are just memories of our past, who we were and who we've become."

His eyes welled and his mouth tugged in a small smile. "I love you, Granger."

My mouth fell open. He'd never said those words to me in the entire year we'd been dating, and I'd come to accept it, that he just couldn't say it, but here he was, finally accepting his love for me and admitting to it. I grinned widely and shot myself into his arms, uncaring of the blood and tears. I kissed him soundly on the lips, cherishing this kiss like no other I had before. I wrapped arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I giggled happily which made him chuckle too. "I love you too, Malfoy. Now don't you dare ever scare me like that again."

He nodded sincerely and kissed me again, then whispering, "I promise. A life without you is not a life worth living. Thank you, Hermione, thank you for everything."

We sat for a while in a comfortable silence after I whispered a healing charm. Finally, I leaned back from my position in his lap and my eyes widened as I saw the reflection of us in the mirror on the opposite side of the room. We were a mess, blood covered our clothes and skin, my hair had frizzed uncontrollably and we had tear marks all over our faces.

"I think we need to shower, Dray."

"Hmmm, so long as you promise to get in with me." he drawled out, his eyebrows high and his mouth in a smirk. The classic Draco snark that had made me fall for him was back 

I laughed happily, "Oh, and why would I agree to that?"

"To conserve water, of course." he said with an utterly straight face. 

With that, we both burst out laughing as tears of happiness fell down our cheeks instead. 

"Well, how am I supposed to say no to that? 

"By saying yes."

I smiled up at the love of my life, whose eyes were filled with adoration and love, and knew I had finally found home. I would follow Draco to the ends of the Earth, because he was mine just as much as I was his, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry if you guys read the first chapter thinking this was just going to be a one shot. That was my original plan but of course I have a sneaky beta and long story short, this is now going to develop into a story.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Chapter 2

I woke up with a smile on my face as I recalled last night's events with Draco. A warm arm around me shifted and as I turned around to see the love of my life, I promptly screamed. 

Next to me was not Draco as I had previously assumed. No, instead it was Ronald Weasley. Suddenly my memories came flooding back as my mind woke up. Looking down at my finger for confirmation, a deep sigh went through me as I looked at the engagement ring on my finger.

It had all been a dream. Draco and I had never dated. Hell, he probably still hated me, the mudblood. I sneered when I saw Ron still sleeping even after I had screamed, always 'ready for battle' indeed.

Ron had proposed to me two weeks ago at the burrow, we'd been sitting at the table with his family eating dinner. I was midchew of a divine potato bake when he suddenly blurted out the question. I'd choked so hard I'm still surprised I hadn't cracked a rib.

We were only 19, fresh out of war and barely aware of what we wanted in life. How could I possibly be ready for marriage?  
But, looking at Molly's tearful eyes and Ginny's face full of hope at acquiring me as a true sister, I couldn't say no.

So I looked at him and forced myself to nod. He nodded back and everyone around the table burst into applause and congratulations.

He didn't hug me. He didn't kiss me. He didn't get down on one knee. It felt like I was the girl from the muggle book my parents always read to me, Alice, and now it was I falling down the hole. Or rather, the burrow.

I wish this wasn't my life. Eveything had been so much harder during the war, but at least then I had known who I was and what I wanted to be. I was Hermione Granger, the fearless and most intelligent witch of her age who fought bravely with the chosen one and advocated for creature's rights.

Now... I was just Hermione Granger, soon to be Weasley.

I should be happy. A man who I'd been friends with since I was eleven had proposed to me. We'd live near the burrow and we'd have lots of kids and I'd make him supper and look after the kids while he worked as an auror. We'd fight over me wanting to go to work once the kids were old enough and we'd fight about him drinking, but I'd apologize and not mention working again and he'd continue to drink on the sly. We'd die after living a long life. 

I felt bile rise in my throat at the idea of such a life. 

I want adventure. I want passion. I want to be challenged and fiercely loved. I want to experience life, not just go through the motions.  
The only problem was that Ron didn't seem like the type of person who could give me that, and for some odd reason, my mind seemed to think Draco Malfoy was the answer.

Okay, yes, I'll admit it. That wasn't the first dream I'd had about Draco. In fact, it wasnt the first dream by far.  
But that's all they were, dreams. Right?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Of course this was the life I wanted. It's not like I'd get anything better. I'd be content... Mostly.

I smiled grimly to myself. Today is my wedding day, and nothing will ruin that. Molly made me a dress and Ginny brought me a rather large brooch for my something blue that I had to admit clashed rather horribly with the cream coloured dress that I could barely breathe in. 

I looked outside at the decorations that were around the house and at the hundreds of chairs accompanying them. I'd wanted something small and private, but Ron had insisted on inviting everyone we knew from hogwarts, including the press. Even after the war he was terribly hung up on being famous and he loved appearing in newspaper articles, every article with him on it was strung up in his room.

I walked past a mirror and stopped to look at myself. My eyes had large circles around them and my beautiful curls now drooped heavily. My skin was pale and I'd definitely lost some weight. My eyes had lost their passionate and curious stare and they now just blinked dully back at me. 

I looked like I was dead inside.

I looked at the sleeping body of Ron and felt nothing but a sense of kinship. I didn't love him. Not like I should. 

I set my shoulders and nodded to myself, trying to convince myself that this was the right decision. 

I am not going to marry Ron Weasley. 

I rushed to my closet and grabbed a suitcase, shoving all my belongings inside and shrinking the case to fit inside my pocket. 

I didn't look back as I walked out the door, still in my pyjamas. I didn't look back when I heard Molly screaming after me. I didn't look back when I heard Ron smashing a vase to the floor as he read the note I had left him that simply said, 

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my munchkins. Just wanted to add that I have a Harry x hermione story on here as well so if you want to read that be sure to click on my works!
> 
> Please leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed and want to see more!
> 
> Lots of love, Luckyluna


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who commented or left Kudos on my last chapter. It means the world to me! Also, I just want to send a major wave of love to my Beta for the support she has given me in writing my stories, without her none of these would be possible. You also get to meet my lovely beta, Tarryn, in this chapter because I decided to make her a character seeing as she is the one who made me change this into an actual story. Just a heads up, the way her character is portrayed is her exact personality, lol. 
> 
> Anyways enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

I'm finally free.

At first after leaving the Weasleys I was terrified of the future and ashamed to face the world. Ginny sent me howler after howler, calling me names I had never expected to hear directed at me from her mouth and blaming me for tearing apart their family. 

I'd expected the Weasley temper to kick in from her, but never in a million years did I dream of her telling me to go back to the muggle world where 'dirt like me' belonged. It almost broke me to hear my almost-sister to say those words to me.

But, it turned out those were exactly the words I needed. I decided to do exactly as those words said... go back to the muggle world. I had always wanted to travel, and Britain had lost its appeal.

And now here I am a month later, sitting in a cafe in Italy and drinking wine without a care in the world. I have never felt so free.

I took a sip of the rich red wine and let it slide past my lips into my mouth, savoring the woody taste and eventually allowing it to slip down my throat.

The sudden screech of a chair interrupted my bliss and I lowered my glass to glare at the intruder.

"You... are beautiful." came the rich Italian accent of the male in front of me. I had to admit, his olive skin and dark eyes appealed to me very much, as did his rich timbre of a voice.

"Thank you. Though I'd much prefer to know the name of my complimenter if you wouldn't mind."

"Ah, my apologies. I am Stefan Valentino, and you are?"

"Hermione." I said, not bothering to give my surname. I had learnt very quickly of just how famous the Golden trio was, even outside of Britain, and I wasn't interested in yet another fan to gawk at me and beg for tales of a war they hadn't gone through. It didn't help that I wasnt sure if this man was a wizard or simply a muggle. 

He nodded and smiled softly at me, his teeth glinting in the sunlight. "It is a crime for you to be sitting alone... May I join you?"

I hesitated. He was very attractive yes, but was I ready to move on so quick? I berated myself for already over-thinking a simple request of lunch. I was already thinking ahead to whether or not I could see myself in a serious relationship with him, which was ridiculous.

I nodded at him once. I was here to let loose, and if that meant going on meaningless dates then so be it. It's time I lived a little.

"So, I take it from your accent that you have lived here your whole life?"

He nodded and answered, "Yes, I have traveled often enough to learn several languages fluently though. You are British, yes?"

Again, I nodded. There was no hiding my accent, it was far too prominent to mistake for another.

We talked about eveything and nothing. He told about his family's vineyard and of his humble upbringing. I told him of my family and explained to him that I had come to Italy to escape for a while. People came and left until eventually the sun had set and we were still lost in conversation.

Eventually the owner of the Cafe came to ask us to leave due to it being closing time. We sheepishly apologized and collected our things to leave. As he walked me home, we laughed at how much time we had managed to waste without realizing it.

As we stood at my front door, I looked into his eyes and tried to feel for a fluttering in my belly. I felt none. He leaned in and pecked me on the lips and as wonderful as his lips felt against mine, I felt no want to bring his head closer and keep it there.

He seemed to sense the same as I did and he sighed softly. "Your heart belongs to another, no?"

I widened my eyes in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Your heart has already been stolen, Hermione. It is a shame."

I shook my head in bewilderment. "I do not love Ronald."

He nodded in agreement, already filled in on my running away from my wedding. "I never said it was him who had your heart."

And with those words he murmured a goodbye and with a smile, he walked away, leaving me confused and rather angry at the door.

Who was he to say such cryptic things to me without an explanation? My heart was very much still inside of my chest the last time I had checked, thank you very much.

Shaking my head, I walked into my home and calmed down. The moment I had looked into his eyes I had known there was no passion between us, only a sense of familiarity. We were both very similar, which should have been a good thing, but it left us feeling far too comfortable with each other. Too predictable for us to feel any sense of adventure.

I climbed into bed and dreamed of elegant fingers playing the piano and silver eyes watching me with such an intensity I found it hard to breathe.

*next day*

I woke up with a pounding headache. Apparently, I tended to drink far too much wine when socializing. My liver had obviously decided to get revenge on me for not treating it better.

How ironic that a month earlier you would have never seen me touch even a mouthful of firewhiskey.

I groaned as my phone rang, the piercing wail of it hurting my ears and increasing the pounding in my head.

"Hello?"

"Hermione! Thank Merlin you answered, I was about to apparate straight into your flat if you didn't answer, privacy be damned!"

I groaned. Tarryn was a friend I had made here in Italy who also happened to come from Britian, but she had been living here for well over two years. We'd met one night when I was struggling to find my way around with my poor Italian skills and she'd instantly recognized me as British and in need of help.

We'd clicked instantly, our personalities mirroring each other's. She loved to party and her bubbly personality managed  to bring me out of my shell in this previously new and scary world.

"Well then I'm glad I answered. Listen babe, I have a bloomin headache right and I'd really appreciate if you kept this soft and brief."

"Celebrating without me? How could you!" she joked, 

"Anyway, you'd better take a pepperup potion asap, I hear there's going to be an amazing party tonight for witches and wizards, so we totally have to go! Please...?"

I sighed softly. I'd been blowing her off lately, trying to get some space to myself, but I felt guilty. She just wanted a friend and to be honest that's what I want too, bad habits are just hard to break sometimes I guess.

" Okay. "

" Okay? "

" Yes 'okay' . Now meet me here an hour before the party so that we can get ready together, before I change my mind."

I yelped in pain as she squealed in my ear and cut off the phone.

It is definitely time for that Pepper up.

Once I was feeling more like an actual human being again, I changed into more comfortable clothes and set about doing my chores like cleaning the house and doing laundry.

It was hard at first to get used to living in such a quiet place by myself. Luckily I was able to afford a rather spacious flat due to all my savings and the generous donations we'd all received from fans as thanks after the war.  
At first I had refused the money, but when the donations ceased to stop the more I sent them back, I finally accepted them in the hopes that that would stop them.

It did, mostly. Now though, I was financially secure enough from my old savings and from the new money I had to not have to work while I'm here.

After finishing up with the house I decided to pick out what to wear. Tarryn had an absolute heart attack when she had originally seen my closet. We'd immediately gone shopping afterwards, all the while she scolded me in Italian so that I couldn't reprimand her for her language.

I had to admit though, she has impeccable taste. Eveything she picked out was something I would never have dared to pick out hut ended up loving as soon as I saw them on me.

Looking through my options, I finally decided on a black, flowy silk dress that flared out from my hips and that was just short enough to raise some eyebrows. It's strapless top and sweetheart neckline left it looking both sexy and also deceivingly modest.

I believe Tarryn's exact words when she saw me in it was, "You look like you could wrench out a man's heart and use the blood as lipstick. You have to buy it."

I giggled softly at the memory as I slipped on the dress and tugged on a pair of black heels that I would have never been caught wearing if I was still the girl I used to be. I took my soft curls that had once been an uncontrollable nest and pulled it into a purposely messy bun, leaving my neck on display and a few tendrils of hair to run freely.

I looked into the mirror as I applied my purple lipstick and a little bit of mascara, leaving my freckles to stand out against the golden tan I had acquired while visiting the beaches here.

Italy had done me good. I had changed from the shy, innocent little 'mione that everyone knew and I had finally changed into the woman I was always meant to be. I had filled out in my curves ever since I left Ron, my depressive state that had once left me looking so frail and withdrawn completely gone. My once dead eyes now shined with vibrancy and intensity and my nest of hair had glossed out into beautiful chocolate curls.

I'd never looked so good in my life.

When Tarryn finally arrived, half an hour late and already smelling lightly of booze, she squealed at my outfit and tugged me so that I could get my purse and apparate.

As usual, she looked beautiful. Her dark skin contrasted beautifully against her red dress, the plunging neckline was just the right amount of daring and the slit in the side of the dress showed off her legs with every step she took. Her curves filled the tight dress perfectly and her hair was straightened loose down to her shoulders. Her Indian heritage made her the perfect exotic image of temptation here in the middle of Europe.

Finally, we apparated to the party that was already in full swing. Music blared and lights flickered, the writhing bodies dancing together to the beat as laughter filled the air.

Tarryn and I headed to the bar to get a few drinks to get into the party mood and set out to the dance floor.

The beat set out rhythm as we danced and I lost myself to the music. I swayed my hips and closed my eyes, feeling the buzz of the alcohol run through my veins.

A whiff of expensive cologne alerted me to a new presence before I saw or felt him. A hard chest came up behind me and strong arms arms wrapped softly around my hips, pulling me to him and swaying with me to the music.

At first is stiffened but as his hands slowly kneaded my hips I relaxed into his hold and danced to the rhythm once again, his breath against my neck sending shivers up my spine as I locked my fingers behind his neck.

When I felt him kiss my neck I gasped at the feelings it produced in me. Finally, my curiosity won out and I opened my eyes. Tarryn was watching me with a smirk on her face from the other side of the dance floor. I wonder when we moved apart?

I gathered up my courage and looked behind me to see the mystery man who still had his hands on my hips. When I saw him, I inhaled deeply in shock and pulled my hands away from his neck, eager to get away.

"... M-malfoy?"

His eyes narrowed in confusion and then in surprise as recognition flickered through him.

"Granger!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to see the interaction between draco and Hermione next please leave a kudo or leave a comment! A special thanks to LadyArianaDeveraux for reading both my stories and for leaving a comment on both!!
> 
> Be sure to check out my other work under this profile!  
> Lots of love, luckyluna


	4. A weekend away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my beautiful readers! I'm so sorry I took a while to upload, but to make up for that I decided to make this chapter much longer than I usually do. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and honestly thank you so much for all the love I've received. 
> 
>  
> 
> Read on!

"Granger!?"

"What are you going here?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that. After all, I own the place."

"Y-you own the place?" I felt like I was going to throw up.

He rolled his eyes at me and then spoke slowly as if talking to a child. "Yes, Granger, that is indeed what I said."

Just as I was about to pass out or vomit, I heard the familiar clicking of Tarryn's heels over the music.

"Draco, darling!"

Immediately his face changed into one of happiness but also slight apprehension.  
"Tarryn, I'm so glad you could make it!"

She nodded happily and pulled me to her side "This is the friend I was telling you about!"

He eyed me skeptically. "THIS is her? You never mentioned that she just so happened to be Hermione Granger."

Tarryn pouted at him, "Well how was I supposed to know you already knew her? I'm not a mind reader you know."

Finally aware of my surroundings again I decided to ask something that had been bugging me since the beginning of this conversation.

"How exactly do you two know each other?"

Tarryn giggled and quickly spoke up, "Oh dear, how rude of me. Dray here owns the bar right, and one night I came here after a major break up and decided to get absolutely sloshed. Let's just say I had one drink too many and Draco refused to let me drive home. He took me to his place after giving me a pepper up and the rest is history! "

" Y-you two slept together? " I couldn't help the jealousy that burned through me as I asked the question.

Malfoy choked on his drink from when he'd been listening almost as if bored.  
" Merlin no, Granger. What type of person do you think I am?...Actually, don't answer that. "

Just then another familiar face joined our little group.   
I watched as Blaise Zabini winked at Tarryn who pretended not to notice and then proceeded to whistle at me. 

"Damn, Granger. You've grown up nicely." 

"Wish I could say the same." 

I tried not to bristle in pride when my comment made Malfoy snort into his drink. 

"Still as witty as ever, Granger. Though you do have much better fashion sense"

I blushed as I felt Malfoy's eyes roam over me. "Yes, I think I noticed your approval when you decided to grind on me in the middle of a bar." 

His mouth quirked down slightly. "I seem to remember it being entirely consensual, don't you?" 

Unable to deny it, he chuckled, "That's what I thought." 

Flustered, I looked to Tarryn for help who was smirking far too much for my liking.   
"Tarryn, I think it's time we left."

She immediately put on her puppy eyes and I groaned. "Hermione, come on, I've barely even gotten drunk yet!" 

Blaise looked at me, a challenge in his eyes. "Yeah, Hermione, don't spoil the fun." 

The look in his eyes, obviously expecting me to just go home, chose my decision for me. 

"Fine. But then you boys are buying us another round. I'm going to need more drinks in me to handle your company." 

 

And that was how somehow, hours later, Tarryn had left with some random wizard and Blaise with some random witch, leaving Malfoy and I alone. 

I hiccuped as I stared with wide eyes at the room. I'd always been terrible at holding my liquor, and my nerves had made me drink far more than I'd wanted to. Merlin I sound like an alcoholic. 

When my stomach growled I looked down at it and growled back. "Shut up, you. I'm trying to watch the wall."

I jumped as a chuckle alerted me to Draco having returned from the rest room. 

"You hungry?" 

I nodded pitifully. "C-(hiccup)Could I get a pepper up first though?" 

Draco nodded. "I've learnt to keep a few of these on hand. Comes with the territory of hating to clean up wretch in the morning."

I frowned in disgust and hastily nodded my agreement, the sudden movement making me queasy. 

Seeing the look on my face Draco rushed to catch me just as I slipped off my stool. 

" Shit, Granger. Are you okay? " I nodded and quickly downed the potion, silently swearing to never drink this much again. 

As I sobered I blushed as I realized I was still in his arms. He cleared his throat as he realized the same thing and quickly let go of me. 

Trying to get rid of the awkward silence, I blurted out, "I don't think you're a bad person you know." 

He stilled and looked at me, his eyes narrowed.   
"What do you mean?" 

"Well, earlier you asked me what type of person I think you are but then before I could reply you asked me not to answer. I wouldn't have said anything bad. Quite the opposite really." 

He looked down and whispered "I don't think the alcohol is out of your system yet." 

I growled at him this time, causing his eyes to flash up to meet mine.   
"You are one of the bravest people I know. You had Voldemort living in your house for the love of Merlin! He threatened you daily, he tried to kill your mates, he tried to make you kill Dumbledore!" 

"I have no excuse for what I did, Granger. I was a horrible person, to you and to others." 

"You only did what you did to protect your family, Malfoy... I know what that's like." 

He shook his head vehemently, "You don't get it. I was never the good guy in disguise."   
He spat out his next words in disgust "I believed everything I said. I believed, even if only for a while, that you were a filthy mudblood. I believed that you were below me. I believed in Voldemort and his ideals. It was only later on that I realized my mistake, and by then it was too late." 

" Malfoy, you grew up. That's something to be proud about, not ashamed. "

" I don't deserve to be forgiven Granger! And I definitely don't need you pity! I'm not some hurt little bird the golden girl has to fix " he spat out. 

" I-I'm sorry. "

He took one look at my stricken face and sighed.   
"I tried to tell you. I'm not the good guy. "

With that he walked away to lock up and quietly told me apparate home whenever I was comfortable.   
And then, he was gone. 

 

***

 

"Dammit dammit dammit. I screwed up. I messed all of that up. You just had to open your mouth didn't you? "

" Sweets, would you like to explain to me why you're cursing yourself like a mad woman?" 

I groaned pitifully into my pillow and let out a muffled, " No? "

Did Tarryn have to come over just as I was throwing a pity party? 

"Sure you do. Come on now, tell me what happened. "

"I pissed off a dragon." 

"... Honey how much did you drink tonight?" 

I sighed and decided to just come clean. "I meant I pissed off Draco. I was just trying to make things less awkward and then he thought I was trying to pity him and then it all went to dragon dung." 

She snorted. And then she giggled. And finally she let out a loud, bellowing laugh. 

"Y-you're upset, be-because you pissed off Draco?" 

I nodded in confusion. 

"The same Draco you told me treated you like shit in school?" 

I nodded again. 

"The same Draco you slapped, and then proceeded to grind on years later?" 

"Dammit Tarryn please just get to the point." 

"Oh honey, I don't think you understand. You wouldn't be so upset over this boy if he didn't mean something to you. I don't think I've ever seen you go so red around any guy, like, ever." 

I groaned again, like I seem to do a lot around her, "Tarryn, don't start." 

"Herms, you practically glowed every time that boy looked at you. And I can guarantee he was drooling all over you." 

I flushed deeply as I thought about her words. 

"He would never like someone like me. I'm not some perfect pureblood witch. I don't know the first thing about etiquette, balls and how to raise an heir."

Tarryn rolled her eyes and forced me to look at her. "Hermione, I think you're making excuses. Draco isn't who he used to be, he's nothing like the stories you told me. Admittedly, I kind of invited you to this party because I knew he'd be there." 

"You what!?" 

"I know I know. I just think you two would work so perfectly together. He's intense and quick to temper. He loves knowledge just as much as you do. He's also fiercely protective of his loved ones. I'd also use all of those words to describe you." 

 

I shook my head in anger. She didn't understand. Malfoy would never feel that way about me. Dreams be damned, I'm not gullible enough to believe in the impossible.

I forced myself to calm down. Tarryn didn't mean any harm and my life doesn't revolve around one failed conversation.

"Anyways, what happened to you and that guy you left with?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes and a guilty expression. "Hermione... I need you to promise not to be mad."

Can nothing be simple in my life? What happened to drinking wine in the middle of a cafe without a care in the world?

"Tarryn, spit it out."

"TherandomguywasfakeandIactuallyhaveathingforBlaise"

I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter at Tarryn's blue face from not breathing during any part of that sentence and her wide, nervous eyes staring at me for a response.

"Tarryn, could you slow that down a tad? Maybe try actually breathing and enunciating your words."

She took a deep breath and began again, "I didn't actually go home with that guy. I just wanted to pretend to so that I could try get Blaise to be jealous..."

"Tarryn, why would I be mad at you having an obvious thing for Blaise?"

"Well... Blaise may or may not have texted me earlier and invited us to spend the weekend at his holiday manor, and I may or may not have lready agreed for the both of us. Oh, and Draco will be there."

"Tarryn, I suggest you start running."

 

***

I huffed angrily as I packed my case for this weekend. Of course I could have said no, but what reason did I have other than looking like a coward?

Tarryn's puppy eyes didn't help me say no either, to be fair. That child would have been a spectacular Slytherin, far too manipulative for her own good.

Oh merlin, I'm going to be spending the weekend with three snakes.

Tarryn couldn't stop gushing about Blaise and honestly it was worrying me. I'd never seen her this emotionally attracted to someone, and Blaise isn't exactly known for his terrific monogamy skills.

'Besides, I have to go to keep an eye on her' I tried to convince myself. Me going had absolutely nothing to do with Malfoy being there. None whatsoever.

Right.

Looking at the clock I sighed as I realized it was time to portkey to the manor. I closed my case after making sure I had everything I needed and clicked the pen Blaise had given Tarryn and I as our portkeys.

A sudden pit in my stomach instantly made me nauseous. The world around me swirled and pulled me in every direction. Finally, it stopped and I landed directly outside the manor's gates.

My breath left me as my eyes focused on the scenery around me. Swans padded along next to the giant lake right next to the manor, groves and groves of trees and flowers decorated the landscape and the manor itself seemed to be made of solid marble. I breathed in the heavenly scent of grapes, probably from a vineyard nearby, and the earthy scent of a fresh shower of rain that had surprised us all last night. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

"Unbelievable, isn't it?"

I whirled around in shock and pointed my wand at the intruder before realizing my mistake.  
I dropped my wand shamefully and nodded softly at my 'attacker.'

"Hi Malfoy. Sorry about that, just a little jumpy. It really is beautiful though" I admitted, still staring in awe.

Draco fitted in perfectly here. His clothes, although casual, still screamed poise. His posture was impeccable and his face was meticulously groomed. The only thing he'd changed since school was that his hair was now no longer slathered in gel. Instead, it was cut stylishly with a bit of a fringe that fell into his eyes if he looked down. It made him look impossibly handsome and angelic. 

"Yes. I helped Blaise to buy the place a couple years back when we moved here. He was intent on a gaudish looking place that quite honestly could have given the Queen a run for her money, but I managed to talk him down somewhat."

"I can't imagine ever living in a place like this... I'd love to though."

"What would you change?"

"Well, I'd probably want an entire wing dedicated to a library. I'd love to have horses too, horse riding was always one of my favourite activities as a child before... Well, you know."

He nodded softly. "What else?"

" I'd probably make the marble silver and white instead of grey and black. I'd add a private garden for my children to play in, with a treehouse and a dog. Instead of three stories I'd be happy with two, still large enough to never want space but not so large that it feels empty. Oh, and a kitchen. A wide, beautiful kitchen that I could experiment in. I've always loved cooking. "

I blinked myself out of a daze and blushed as I saw his penetrating silver gaze staring at me, never faltering even as I bruhhed a strand of hair our of my face.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble. "

He stepped forward but stopped himself when he realized he had moved without his permission.  
"Never apologize to me for simply answering a question. Your vision is beautiful, I hope you achieve it one day."

I snorted without meaning to. "Doubtful. But thanks, Dr-Malfoy."

Shit, shit, shit. Why did I have to mess eveything up?

I closed my eyes as I waited for the inevitable backlash that would come from almost calling Malfoy 'Draco'.

When nothing happened for a tense couple of seconds I opened my eyes confusedly to see Malfoy smirking at me with amusement glittering in his eyes.

"I believe we were both roped into this weekend, so we might as well be civil. What do you say... Hermione?"

I swallowed deeply and nodded. "Okay... Draco" 

I shivered when I watched his eyes darken as he stared down at me. Just as I was about to lean in closer to him, I heard someone clear their throat behind us. 

I jumped around to see Blaise smirking at us, his teeth glinting in the sunlight like a crocodile staring at his prey. 

"So uh, you two lovebirds plan on ever actually coming inside?" 

The moment officially ruined, even though I have no clue what type of moment that could have been. 

I nodded in embarrassment and practically ran to the doors, ignoring the bickering going on behind me as Blaise snickered randomly. 

Not wanting to get lost in awe again, I quickly asked Blaise if he could direct me to the bathroom. Multiple confusing directions later, well, let's just say that I was hopelessly lost. 

Finally deciding to just enter a random door, I gasped in delight, thanking my luck for once. 

I now stood in the largest library I have ever seen, one that is easily larger than the one in Hogwarts. 

My hands shook as I ran them through the shelves, trying to stop myself from grabbing all of them and disappearing for the entire weekend. 

One book couldn't hurt, right? 

*DRACO POV*

 

Hermione has been hiding out in the bathroom for about an hour now and Blaise has been relentless in teasing me about our moment earlier. 

As I stalked the halls looking for her, I couldn't help but allow my mind to wonder. 

When had Granger turned into a stunning, witty fireball named Hermione? 

I hadn't recognized her when I saw her at my bar, but Merlin was she gorgeous. The magnetism between us was absolutely electric. 

The lights that had flickered on her glistening skin, the way her body moved so effortlessly with mine, the smell of her jasmine scented hair. 

I shouldn't find myself attracted to her. It's wrong, but it feels incredibly right as well. It's not possible for us to work and I don't want to hurt her, but how can I possibly stay away? 

As I approached where I knew the library was, a smirk came to my lips as I saw the slightly ajar door. Of course the first thing she'd do is run to the library. 

I carefully opened the door and inhaled sharply. She wasn't doing anything special, but she looked like a goddess. 

Her head was tucked into a large book, her previously meticulously tied hair had been loosened into a messy knot. Her fingers rubbed the edge of the book lovingly while she gently bit her lip while she read. 

 

The sun's rays reflected against her smooth fave beautifully as it turned her dark hair into a wave of honey.

I stepped forward and winced as I heard the floorboard beneath me creak. She squealed in fright and fell off the short height window sill, clutching the book as if it were a shield.

I help up my hands to show I meant no harm and watched as she made her breaths to slow, having to force myself to not go and calm her myself.

"It's because of the war, isn't it?"

Confusion laced her face and I smirked at how vulnerable it made her look.

"You jump like that because you're afraid of any noise meaning the start of an attack."

She immediately started denying it, but before she could I jumped in, rolling my eyes, "God Granger, can't you just admit you're not always the brave, fearless lion that can't ever be anything but perfect?"

Her eyes narrowed in a fiery glare and her mouth twisted, "Oh, so we're back to 'Granger' are we, Malfoy?"

Fuck.

"Hermione, I didn't mean it like tha-"

She cut me off as she stood and pushed past me angrily. "Forget it, obviously I was wrong about you."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem with Cliffies, they are far too much fun to write. Anyways I just want to thank my beta for all the love and support I've received, it means the world to me.
> 
> If you loved this chapter please leave a comment or a kudo, it really motivates me to write more!
> 
> Lots of love,   
> Luckyluna


	5. A surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates the holiday and a soon to be happy new year! I wanted to post on Christmas as a 'gift' of sorts but unfortunately I accidentally deleted my whole story and had to rewrite it. Anyways, hopefully you enjoy this chapter, there is a major surprise in store with this one.

HERMIONE POV

I poke angrily at my food, ignoring the silver eyes I can feel digging into my skull from across the table. I glare at the probably delicious chicken that tastes like cardboard to me.

This has to be the longest dinner in existence.

"So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?"

I shrug at Tarryn, not bothering to look up. I see Malfoy do the same out of the corner of my eyes and ignore the huff of frustration from Tarryn. How are even his shrugs so ridiculously graceful? 

"Maybe we could all go down to the lake and swim a bit?" Blaise offers meekly.

I begin to shrug once more but stop in shock as Tarryn suddenly slams her fork into the table, denting the dark wood and making Draco jump in his chair.

"I am tired of this bullshit," she says as she stands up. "You are adults for goodness sake, so sort it out instead of acting like children! Come on Blaise."

She grabs his arm and tugs him from the table before he can protest, ignoring his whines about the newly acquired holes in the table. 

I sigh and look up wearily at Malfoy, only to see him doing the same. 

" I suppose we are making this holiday a lot worse than it has to be."

"I wasn't aware that it could get any worse."

I glared at him and pushed up my chair, preparing to stomp off when a hand on my wrist stopped me. 

"I'm...sorry."

"For now or for earlier?" 

"Both." He answered with an apologetic smile. 

I nod and slowly sit down, breathing in the awkward  silence and rushing to find a way to end it. 

Before I can spout out something ridiculous, Malfoy suddenly looks deep into my eyes and I can't stop the churning in my stomach as he does. 

Those silver eyes that I had once thought were cold and lifeless now just screamed passion and danger to me, but also a sense of safety. 

His once wiry build had shaped him into one of rippling muscle, but still lean and athletic. His perfect teeth would make my parents drool, if only he would show them more often in a smile instead of a sneer. 

His pale skin complemented his pale hair and pale eyes, making him the picture of a halo, but nowhere near as angelic. 

His dark mark stood out starkly against him, however, marring the perfection that was everything else. I had only seen it occasionally as usually he would wear long sleeves, presumably to hide it. In this weather though, short sleeves were necessary, or else you'd probably faint from heat exhaustion in the first twenty minutes. 

It's coils twisted up his forearm, the mark slightly faded after the war, but still easily noticeable. I couldn't help but notice the thin, faint scars that ran through it too, almost as if he had tried to scratch it off and it hadn't worked. I felt anger rise in me, not for him, but rather for what he had been through, what WE had been through at such a young age. 

His arm suddenly jerking off of the table and a sharp inhalation of breath brought me back to my senses. I had been staring. 

"Even you can't stand the sight of me. I should have known." he whispered angrily

"Malfoy, the mark means nothing to me anymore. I'm sorry for staring, but I couldn't help but notice the scars along it..?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, rubbing his forearm subconsciously.   
"It isn't removable, if that is what you're asking me." 

I nodded at his almost-admission. 

"What about you?" he asked. "Any scars I don't know about?" 

I gasped at how quickly he had nailed the question I was dreading he'd ask. 

His eyes narrowed at my reaction and I realized I wouldn't be able to lie about having none. 

"...One." I offered hesitantly. 

"Will you permit me to see it?" 

I grimaced and nodded. If we were going to sort things out between us I needed to show a little bit of trust. 

I peeled off the bandage that I had wrapped around my wrist that I had claimed was covering a cut I had gotten from breaking a glass in the kitchen. 

Looking away from his searching eyes I quickly flipped over my wrist and flinched at the sharp clattering of a cup falling over when he'd jerked away. 

"Merlin, Hermione. Who did this to you?" 

I smiled bitterly at the deja vu I was experiencing. Those same words said to me in such different circumstances. 

"Bellatrix." 

His eyes widened and he shook his head slowly in disbelief   
"M-my aunt did this to you? When?" 

"Do you remember the night you lied about not recognizing Harry?" 

I saw his face drop as he put two and two together. Shaking hands trembled as he lightly held my wrist, staring at the words that I had dreaded my entire life. 

"I am so sorry. I... There are no words. I knew she was deranged, but to do this..." 

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known." 

I could see he wasn't convinced, but I quickly changed the subject before he could continue.   
"Any other scars I don't know about?" I said repeating his words. 

He shook his head to clear it and slowly nodded at me.   
"I don't think you're going to like this one." 

What else could there possibly be that I wouldn't approve of? 

He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt, exposing inch after inch of flawless skin. 

"Malfoy! What are you doing?" I hissed at him.   
"Put your shirt back on!" 

He chuckled softly and smirked at me, "Believe me, Granger, this is no strip tease. Maybe another time though." 

I glared at him but stopped when I saw the serious look on his face as he continued. Finally, he peeled away his shirt. 

He was even more gorgeous than I had assumed. My eyes raked over him, from his neck, to his collarbones, to his shoulders, to his pecs, and the to his... 

Oh. 

I couldn't help it. I gasped out loud and covered my mouth in shock. Across his lower chest and abdomen were a litter of claw - like scars that covered him. 

The white scars glittered lightly in the light, his soft breathing making them shift and ripple with his abs. 

"Draco... How?" 

"Sectumsempra curse. Potter in sixth year."

It was my time to shake my head in disbelief. 

"Why would Harry do this to you? He would never..." 

His eyes hardened. "I'm not lying. Remember the book of Snape's he had that helped him through potions?" 

I nodded confidently as I recalled my jealousy at Harry suddenly excelling while I struggled. 

"That book also had a list of original spells in it. Potter didn't know what it did, so he just spat it out in desperation. Luckily Snape found me before I bled out." 

 

Merlin, I can't even begin to imagine Harry doing this to someone.   
Tears flooded my eyes as I thought of it and I couldn't help but giggle through my hiccups as I watched as Draco panic at the sight of me in tears. 

" I-I'm fine Draco. I'm just so sorry that this happened to you. I wish I had known." 

"Don't be. We were all different people back then." 

Yes. Yes we were. 

"Come on, Hermione. I think it is time we went to bed." He said while picking up his shirt. 

"B-bed?" 

He took one look at my face and guffawed loudly, the tense mood broken.  
"Merlin, our separate beds! I didn't mean that! You think just because we shared a few scars I want to bed you?" 

My cheeks flooded as I groaned in embarrassment at his teasing. 

"Goodnight Draco. I think it is time I went to bed." 

I fled as his chuckles continued behind me.   
It wasn't till I climbed into bed myself that I noticed the smile I had on my face too. 

 

*next morning*

I hummed happily to myself as I made my way downstairs, not worried about bumping into anyone so early in the morning. It was only 5am after all. I know that some people enjoy sleeping in, but I've always been an early bird, probably a habit I developed from my obsessive study schedules.

Which is why I dropped the book I had been reading when I walked directly into the very warm and very delicious smelling body of Draco Malfoy. I stepped back as I took in his unclothed body aside from his black silk boxers. His skin was still slightly damp skin from what I presume was from a shower and I had to clamp my mouth shut to stop myself from drooling. The heavenly smell of bacon and eggs reaches my nose and I flush as my stomach rumbles hungrily. 

"Morning Princess. Nice bunnies by the way."

I moan softly as I realize what I'm wearing. I glare at my fluffy bunny slippers that now screamed betrayal and my worn shorts that I wore over my tank top that read, 'my messy hair is the only crown I need.'

I groan in defeat and plonk myself into a chair and smile gratefully as he fills a plate of food for me too.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" he asks after taking a bite of food.

"I could ask you the same question." I tease

He shrugs delicately yet again and answers, "I like watching the sun rise. It means I've lived to see a new day."

I blink at his honesty and continue, "I suppose I've always been this way. I had to make time for my schedules somehow."

After we had eaten in a comfortable silence Draco offers to make me coffee.

As I agree I watch him spoon in sugar after sugar after sugar into my cup

"Malfoy, are you trying to sweeten me up?"

His entire body jerked as he heard me and I hear a groan of pain come from him after he hit his head on the cupboard. I rush to him and pull him down to my height so that I can examine his head, trying to fight off my giggles as he whines about me trying to kill him with my bad jokes.

His hair is ridiculously soft, softer than the silk of his boxers that I can feel against my thighs. I rub at his head as we chuckle together, making sure I can't feel any bumps but jump as I hear a familiar voice.

"Ahem. Would you like me to use the other kitchen on the opposite end of the manor?"

I jump away from the arms that had somehow wrapped around me without me noticing and flush wildly when I see Blaise smirking at us. I whip my head to the clock to see why he's up so early but blink in shock as I realize Draco and I had somehow killed two hours without us noticing. 

"Looks like that chat went better than expected last night."

"Shove off Blaise." answers Draco smoothly.

Just then Tarryn skips into the room but stops when she sees our faces. 

"What did I miss?" 

 

*DRACO POV*

I stretch calmly as the I watch the sun set over the water. We had all decided to go with Blaise's suggestion of swimming in the lake for the day.

I had always enjoyed being in water, but being with friends in it was much more entertaining. Seeing the girls in bikinis was a bit of a bonus too, if I'm being honest.

I watch as the girls walk to the manor so long to change for our game later tonight, leaving Blaise and I to ourselves.

I watch amusedly as he tries to get out the words he wants but chickens out last second.

"Blaise, just spit it out before you give yourself even more of a brain malfunction."

"What are you going to do about Pansy? You know you can't keep this up."

"What about Pansy?" I ask, forcing myself to not stiffen at the sudden mention of her.

"Don't play dumb with me, Draco. I've known you since we were born. You know you can't fall for Granger."

I scoff at him, "Where did u get the ridiculous idea that I was falling for Hermione?"

"The day Granger became 'Hermione' to you."

"... There's nothing between us. Just trust me." 

*around the fireplace*

Everyone watched as Tarryn room a deep swig of her firewhiskey.   
"Blaise, truth or dare?" 

"Dare" he answered cockily

"I dare you to make out with the hottest person in this room." 

Blaise slowly trailed his eyes across everyone as he looked around the room before finally nodding as if he had made a decision. 

"Anyone have a mirror?" 

Everyone burst out laughing as tears rolled down their faces. For once, they were not plagued by life, even if only for a split second. 

"Come on Blaise, do it seriously." Hermione pressed. 

Blaise immediately twisted his body to Tarryn and pulled her face to his in a passionate kiss that left Tarryn very red and very flustered. 

As Blaise smirked at his handiwork he looked around and finally settled on Hermione. 

" Granger, what do you think is the most attractive quality of each person in this room?" he said wagging his eyebrows 

Hermione flushed as she looked at everyone, studying them before settling on her answer. 

"Well, yours would be your charisma. I swear you could charm a goblin out of his gold if you tried." she joked. 

"For Tarryn, well I'd say it's her hair. It's exactly like her personality, vibrant and wild but also soft and smooth. I've always envied your hair."   
Tarryn grinned happily and blew a kiss at Hermione as she pulled on her strands in wonder. 

"And me?" said Draco smugly 

"Well... I'd have to say your eyes I think. I used to think they were cold and empty, grey, but they're really not. They're actually like molten silver. Your eyes are the only things that still show emotion when you try and close yourself off, but I always know what you're really feeling when I look at your eyes. They can harden so quickl it can be scary, but they burn so intensely sometimes it feels like you're looking into a person's soul..."

Hermione finished and looked around with red cheeks as everyone stared at her, Draco especially seemed to be trying to dig into her brain with his eyes alone. 

" Ahem, alright Draco, truth or-"

" Blaise said everyone in the room. That includes You, Hermione."  said Draco intently. 

"Uhm... I don't really know I suppose. I guess my intelligence? I mean, that's the only really unique thing about me from what I've been told an-" 

"That's absolute dragon dung," said Draco fiercely. "You are the bravest person I know. You would gladly throw yourself in front of a Killing curse if it meant saving someone you loved. And your hair, I know I've always made fun of it but I shouldn't have. It's a mane of hair because it shows how much of a true lion you are. Your eyes, they're brown yes, but they're like molten pools of honey. They remind me of home, of baking cookies and wood burning in the fireplace and fresh soil that promises beautiful plants. Your smile is so vibrant as well. It lights up the room and every time you laugh it sounds like you could fix all the problems in the world if only you could bottle the sound. You should never underestimate yourself to only being intelligent, Hermione. You are much more than that. "

Everyone sat in shocked silence, Tarryn looking faintly smug and Blaise looking worried. Hermione, well, she looked as if she were about to faint as a light shimmering of tears glittered in her eyes. 

" Draco, I - "

 

Just then Hermione was cut off as a pop of apparition was heard in the manor. Everyone's heads swiveled to Blaise for answers but he only shrugged, "I didn't invite anyone over." 

Just as more questions were about to be answered, a shrill squeal was heard from the hallways, "Drakey-poo!"

Immediately all colour drained from Draco's face as he clutched the carpet on the floor. 

"I thought you said she was in Britain?" asked Blaise 

"She's supposed to be." hissed Draco

Just then a blur of feathers and perfume lunged itself into the room and promptly jumped into Draco's lap. 

"Drakey, I found you! I decided to surprise you and come home early." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Pansy, it's wonderful to see you again." said Blaise as he looked at her wearily. 

Hearing someone else talk finally brought Pansy back to her senses as she looked around at everyone in the room until they stopped at Hermione. 

"What is the mud-muggleborn doing here?" she asked in obvious disgust. 

Suddenly, Hermione was glad she had moved away from Draco when she had seen someone headed toward him. They had somehow migrated towards each other during the game, sitting so close their thighs had been touching. 

"I invited her Pansy, she is the friend of Tarryn here." said Blaise tightly. 

"That doesn't surprise me." sneered Pansy. 

Tarryn glared at Pansy who was still very much seated on a pale looking Draco, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your relationship with Draco over here?" 

"Oh please," Pansy said while rolling her eyes, "Surely he told you?" 

When Tarryn and Hermione shook their heads negatively she frowned for a second but quickly covered it up with a smirk. 

"Why, I'm sure it's just because he wanted it to be a surprise," she said, holding out her hand where a beautiful diamond sat proudly. "We're engaged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I love talking to you guys in the comments so please go ahead and let me know what u think or if u have any suggestions or even ideas of what will happen next, I'd love to hear them.
> 
> Lots of love   
> Luckyluna

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked this work, please be sure to check out my other work called 'Fixing the Wizarding World' which is a Harmione! Fic.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Luckyluna


End file.
